Rescue Raid
by Sarruby
Summary: This fanfiction changes Chapter 16 of Point Blank, when the SAS infiltrates the school. It becomes what this author wishes it were, and she is slightly sadistic and with a particular like for Wolf and Alex interactions, not slash.
1. Mrs Stellenbosch

AN: THE PLOT BUNNY ATTACKED ME! I'm really busy, so this fic is quick! Someone tell me what a crack fic is, and if this is one.

This takes place during Chapter 16 of Point Blank, right after Wolf tells Alex to hide. I changed what happens, just a bit. The ending is the same, though. Yes, Alex lives.

Enjoy!

-------

"_Find somewhere safe. We'll come for you later."_

"_Wolf!"_

Wolf took off, taking down more guards. Alex remained without a gun, so he tried to find cover. Running into the hallway, he was the first of the rescue squad to hear a helicopter from the dining room. Suddenly, a guard appeared in the doorway, but he was walking backwards and saluting.

Alex took advantage of the guard's inattentiveness. When the man stepped back from the door and turned, Alex was ready. He lashed out with a vicious kick to the guard's side, and the man dropped like a stone.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Stellenbosch shouted angrily. She had seen the man drop, but she hadn't seen Alex yet. Alex stepped into the dining room over the unconscious body..

"Me."

Mrs. Stellenbosch's face flamed red. "You! You were supposed to be dead!" she screamed, as if it would kill Alex to say that.

"That's what I do."

When she realized her stare wouldn't kill Alex, she lunged at him. Her arms barely missed as Alex leaped aside. He ran to the window to see where the helicopter was and who it held while Mrs. Stellenbosch stood again. Dr. Grief was in the vehicle. The hideous woman growled inhumanly, and Alex quickly resumed a battle stance as he edged toward the table. The small chandelier cast eerie shadows over the two fighters.

Mrs. Stellenbosch dove over the table, trying to nail Alex, but Alex was just barely quick enough. Using the chair beside him to get a leg-up, he launched himself to the chandelier. Alex grasped it for a moment, but let go when the chandelier swung back over Mrs. Stellenbosch. He dropped, forcing both his feet down to wallop Mrs. Stellenbosch's head.

Anyone else would have gotten a concussion or worse from the brutal drop-kick, but Mrs. Stellenbosch only became more enraged. Twisting beneath Alex, she reached up and threw Alex by his legs to the wall next to the window. Without a second thought, she rammed the table into Alex's gut before he slid to the floor. The table dug into his gut, winding him, and Alex yelled, putting the escaping air to use. His legs were under the table, so all he had were his arms to defend.

Alex's vision blurred for a moment from a momentarily lack of oxygen. When he drew in a little breath, he realized Mrs. Stellenbosch was holding both his wrists in front of him.

"You little brat, Alex. Even though I've got a nice, new pistol in my purse, I feel it much more appropriate to do this." Her free hand cupped the side of Alex's face. Alex was frozen with fear. He had no means of defense. Mrs. Stellenbosch's thumb traced Alex's chin to the other side, leaving her hand across his neck.

"Good night, Alex." Mrs. Stellenbosch pushed her hand into Alex's neck, closing his windpipe. Alex's eyes widened, and he tried desperately to get free. It was no use. Black stars danced in Alex's vision.

Alex's squirming grew weaker and weaker, and his eyes closed.

-------

AN: No, he doesn't die. See next chapter.

Hope you liked it!


	2. Wolf

AN: Hi. The next chapter is here!

I'm sorry, readers- when I think of Alex/Wolf pairing, I think of interactions. I don't think of slash as much; more friendship, conversation, etc.

-------

Wolf was fighting off the other guards, covering Alex as he ran away. One of them approached him, and he landed a heavy punch to the man's face. The man dropped quickly. Using anesthetic darts, Wolf started to mow down the others that had appeared from a doorway. Several fell.

A yell interrupted his rhythm. "_Cub?_" he thought, recognizing the voice. What had the boy gotten himself into?

Another guard interrupted his thoughts, firing his weapon at Wolf. Luckily, he missed, but Wolf's sideman fell heavily. The bullet didn't go through his head, so he'd be alright, Wolf noted. They were all wearing protective chest armor.

Wolf quickly knocked out the other guard with a dart, and ran in the direction he heard Alex call from after giving a hurried set of orders to the remaining SAS men. A helicopter sound worried him. Was Dr. Grief escaping?

Running past a few rooms, he missed the dining room. Entering a classroom, Wolf stopped for a moment. A guard was there, standing with a machine gun aimed for the slopes. Using a dart, he disabled the man. Checking his ammunition, Wolf realized he was in need of a weapon once more. His men had the ammo, so Wolf seized the machine gun. Stepping into the hallway, he tried to discern where Alex was.

Wolf noticed the knocked-out guard in front of the dining room. Not remembering knocking that man out, he quickly ran over and peered into the room.

Alex was pinned against the wall by a table, and his hands were held by the monstrous woman. Her other hand was strangling Alex, and Wolf knew something had to be done.

Mrs. Jones' words hung heavily on his shoulders. She said Wolf was personally responsible for the boy's safety. Grimacing, he charged into the room and let out a torrent of bullets, aimed away from Alex. Luckily, none of them hit Alex, but a good number hit Mrs. Stellenbosch. The woman hollered.

Because of the angle, Mrs. Stellenbosch was thrown out the window by the heavy bullets. Alex slumped forward a bit, sliding down. Wolf slammed the door behind him, hoping to dissuade any other guards from entering the room. He then ran to Alex. He pushed the table to the center of the room, and Alex dropped to the floor, sitting against the wall.

Wolf shifted Alex so that he was lying on the floor face-up. "Cub?" Wolf asked, tapping the boy's shoulder. There was no response. "Cub?" Wolf asked again, hoping that the boy was awake. Wolf knew he was alive from the vein in Alex's neck; it was fluttering a bit unsteadily. Alex didn't move. Tilting Alex's head back, Wolf checked for breathing by placing his ear near the boy's nose and mouth. It was the first step in standard first aid for unconscious folks.

Wolf only heard the blades of the helicopter and the gunshots below.

-------

AN: No, he's not dead.

Hope you like my imagination! Like I said, I'm sadistic.

:-)


	3. CPR

AN: Cheers! This is really fun to write. :-D

Thank you to CaligoAngelus for a new title! Can anyone guess where "Rescue Raid" came from?

-------

Wolf waited 8 of the 10 seconds of listening for breathing before he decided that Alex was truly not breathing. Feeling Alex's throat, he quickly determined that Alex's windpipe was not crushed.

"_Darn brat, you just had to get into more trouble. You better thank me later_," Wolf thought as he tilted Alex's head back and pinched his nose. Alex's lips parted from the tilt, and Wolf opened them a bit more with his free hand. Wolf drew in a breath and exhaled into Alex's mouth.

Alex was out cold, still, but his chest lifted. After 3 transferred breaths, Alex opened his glazed eyes, dazed. Wolf noticed, but kept administering CPR anyway- Alex wasn't breathing on his own or resisting yet. It took 2 more breaths before Alex realized where he was and what was happening.

He felt a bit dizzy, but Alex pushed Wolf away and attempted to sit up anyway. Wolf pushed him down onto the floor once more, keeping the boy there with a hand resting on his collarbone.

"Cub, are you okay?" Wolf asked. Alex's head cleared, for the first time.

"Yeah." Alex paused. "Thanks."

"You really suck at hiding, you know that?" Wolf teased. Wolf knew he needed to return to the battle, but first he needed to see that Alex was alright. He was, as Mrs. Jones said, responsible for Alex's safety.

"It's not my fault; Mrs. Stellenbosch attacked me, you know. But shouldn't you do something about Grief?" Alex pointed out the window to the ready helicopter.

Wolf muttered an expletive and aimed the machine gun out the window. Upon pulling the trigger, he found that the weapon was jammed. The helicopter began to leave the landing pad.

"Wolf?" Alex asked. "What's wrong?"

"The gun is jammed." Wolf cursed again. They would have to go through the main hall, costing precious minutes. Dr. Grief could escape in that time.

Alex perused the grounds, his eyes falling on an idling snowmobile not 10 feet from the wall beneath the window. The driver lay in the snow beside it. Unfortunately, the dining hall window was a bit high off the ground.

"Help me get down there," Alex demanded. Wolf raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. Alex made his intentions clear by swinging his legs out into the opened window. Turning on his stomach, Alex placed his small hands into Wolf's. Despite his disapproval of Alex being lowered this way, Wolf complied and leaned out the window as well. It seemed Alex knew how to stop Dr. Grief; that was why Wolf allowed this.

Alex's feet were about two feet off the ground when Wolf leaned as far as he could. Tilting his head back, Alex saw Dr. Grief high above them, aiming at him and Wolf by squinting through his red colored glasses.

A shot rang out into the night from the helicopter.

-------

AN: Yes, I do make one of them get hit. Guess who!

Also, I've decided something that you all will care about: Because I've written so many new chapters and have yet to post them, I'm going to make an offer. Every time I get ten reviews on ONE chapter, I'll post an extra chapter the next day! But don't worry; I'll still post the daily one, so reviewing isn't required. (Yes, I'm that desperate for reviews!)


	4. BOOM

AN: Uh... Wow. Thank you, everyone, for reviewing... But now that I've read them, I feel kinda bad... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And, I've posted Chapter 5, too! Please thank the 11 reviewers that looked at chapter 3! ;-D

-------

Wolf drew in a sharp breath when the bullet nicked his right wrist. His hand tensed and relaxed, slipping from Alex's grip.

"Cub!" Wolf cried. The boy was dangling out a window, and even if it was only two feet to the ground, he could twist an ankle or something.

Alex swung heavily to the right and fell. Landing on his side, Alex felt two skis from the SAS men beneath him. That would bruise.

The bullet graze was bleeding only a little, Alex and Wolf both noted. That was a good thing, but Wolf wasn't treating it at the moment. He needed to see what Alex was up to.

Another shot was fired from the helicopter, hitting Wolf's upper arm. Blood oozed from the wound, and Alex saw it. Wolf hissed in pain, but that went unseen by Alex.

Dr. Grief was a monster! He was trying to kill these men, Alex thought. And Alex, too! Alex felt his blood grow hot from anger. His tracking plan changed drastically.

Quickly, Alex snapped on the skis he landed on before. He skied over to the idling snowmobile. Alex crouched sideways on the seat, so that the skis stuck out from each side of the vehicle. The vehicle shot forward when Alex twisted the handle.

Wolf looked down. Though he'd never admit it, he was afraid of heights- but he could jump if he had a parachute. Now, he didn't have one, and the new bullet wound was paining him. Wolf made his way to the main entrance to see what Alex was up to, not wanting to jump through the window.

Alex held onto the snowmobile for dear life. He knew what he had to do, but could he do it?

The snowmobile shot through the wooden barriers at the top of the ski jump, going at least 70 miles an hour. Wind whipped through Alex's hair, and Alex looked up at the white sky. It was cloudy, he noted. It was a good thing- perhaps the guards at Point Blanc wouldn't see him mid-air. He turned the throttle to the max, going far over 100 miles per hour. He was nearing the bottom of the ski jump. The wind was deafening, and the speed was terrifying.

Wolf ran through the corridors of the building and emerged from the exit to see Alex on the ski jump. The gunfight behind him was thankfully ending, but now Alex looked suicidal. His white outfit showed up well against the black snowmobile. From this angle, Wolf could see that Alex was heading straight for the helicopter.

"Cub!" Wolf cried out, despite the fact that Alex had no chance of hearing him. Wolf couldn't believe that Alex would commit suicide in the time it took him to run through the entrance.

Alex went off the deep end. The roaring machine beneath him grew closer and closer to the helicopter as it gained air. Alex gazed into the eyes behind the rose-colored lenses as he approached. Dr. Grief's eyes widened in shock. The boy was going to kill himself, too! But Alex knew better; he narrowed his eyes in hate and anger, smirking sardonically.

Wolf watched in horror as the snowmobile and helicopter collided in midair. A large explosion caused the wreckage to fall straight to the ground. There was no sign of Alex.

-------

AN: Smile! Hope you like this story. Guess where Alex went!


	5. Naptime

The gunfight behind Wolf ended. One of his men rushed out to meet him, followed by another with a first aid kit. The second one immediately set to work, attending Wolf's arm.

"Report?" Wolf asked the one that saluted before him.

"Yes, sir! Including you, 2 injured. One casualty. Otherwise, the operation was a complete success; all the boys are uninjured and free, sir!" the man barked out.

The second man spoke up for the first time. "Sir, you need hospitalizing. May I recommend immediately after we return down the mountainside?"

Wolf nodded. He did feel a bit dizzy. He spoke to the first man. "Get someone to search the crash site of the helicopter beneath the ski jump and below there; Cub sent Grief into the flames, but I don't think he made it." The first man nodded as the clean-up crew arrived.

-------

The wind tore through Alex's locks as he slipped off the side of the snowmobile right before it crashed with the helicopter. The fall was peaceful at first, and he maneuvered himself in mid-air to form the V-shape with his skis like a professional. Although he'd never been off a ski jump, Alex had seen movies and television shows that explained the concepts.

The V steadied him, and he centered his gravity. What Alex didn't anticipate was the shock wave from the massive explosion above him- it thrust him forward, and he did a few crazy front-flips. He lost control for a moment, but saw the ground rushing to meet him. Alex would just have to be unprofessional in his landing. As he turned again, he made the classic V right before he touched the earth.

The skis slammed into the ground, but thankfully didn't injure Alex. Alex tried to slow himself with rapid parallel-skiing, but it was no use. The boy rocketed down the mountainside near the bottom; the explosion propelled him far past the usual landing site.

Twigs and branches snapped into Alex's face, but he stayed on track. When he entered the clearing at the bottom, Alex stopped by turning completely sideways. Panting, he collapsed in the snow.

A peaceful, frighteningly cold slumber passed over him.

-------

Wolf was in the local hospital, lying in the bed. Mrs. Jones sat in the chair there.

"Report?" she asked, wary of his answer.

"Two casualties and two injured. Three guards killed, all others taken captive. Mrs. Stellenbosch and Dr. Grief are both dead, ma'am." Vaguely, Wolf wondered if Mrs. Jones had seen the entire episode of Alex's death through a video. She had, but Wolf didn't know.

"What about Cub? And how are you?"

Wolf shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am. A search party was sent to the crash site and the ski jump's landing site, but no trace of him was found- not even ski tracks. Until the wreckage is cleared, we may not find a body. As for me, I'll need to stay for 3 days, and then I'll be discharged. In a few weeks, I should be operational."

Mrs. Jones nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Wolf." She stood and left the small room, knowing that guilt would serve the punishment she wanted to give.

Wolf fell into a fitful sleep.

-------

AN: I know, bad author. But look forward to the next chapter! Promise, there's one!


	6. Hypothermia

AN: I AM SO SORRY, EVERYONE! I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I'll post this tonight. I won't have internet, so **don't expect an update until Monday**! Sorry, but life has a way of interfering with itself!

-------

Alex sleepily opened his eyes. He felt really hot! Standing, he surveyed the area where he'd been sleeping. It was at the base of the mountainside in a ditch beside the train. Alex raised a numb hand to his forehead. It felt cool to the touch, yet he felt he was burning up- and he was shivering, too.

Hypothermia was the conclusion. Alex kicked off the skis, not caring about them in particular. Someone else could deal with them or have them, if they wanted. His walk was slow and unsteady; but it was taking him to the town nearby, and that was what mattered. Alex found himself aloof.

Where was Wolf? What had happened? Where was Grief? All these question arose in his mind before he could stop himself. But some deep concentration within him guided him over the railroads, through the gates, and up to the hospital doors. He knew where to go, because he'd been here before, after his fight with the train.

Alex placed a hand on the hospital door and entered slowly. The receptionist looked up, startled to see a boy with blue lips, shivering while clad in solid white.

"I'm hot, and I'm cold," Alex proclaimed. He promptly passed out.

-------

Wolf hated hospital beds. Lying in one could torture the mind and make it think things it never should. Such as, "It's my fault that Cub is dead. I could have stopped him. I shouldn't have lowered him out that window." Wolf was hitting himself mentally for the boy's death, and he had concluded that Alex's death was his fault.

Wolf fitfully slept the night after the operation, but not before such troubling thoughts. In the morning, he woke up. The room wasn't private, much to his dismay, and he noticed a person in the other bed, asleep. The other patient was surprisingly small, but Wolf didn't look terribly closely.

Wolf didn't bother waking the other person up. He didn't feel up to conversation anyway; this was his first mission where someone he knew from training had died, and furthermore, he and that kid had had a special bond. Who wouldn't, after having his or her job saved by a teenager?

Wolf turned to face out the window and away from the stranger in his room. He sighed heavily, his thoughts turning to Cub. It wasn't long before he was brooding over the previous night's events.

The nurse walked into the room. She spent some time with the stranger, but no conversation was held between them; the patient was still asleep. Once she was done there, the nurse walked over to Wolf.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" It was spoken with a slightly French accent.

"No, thank you," Wolf said, still unhappy.

"Well, may I talk to you?" Wolf nodded; some conversation might get his mind of Cub. "That boy right next to you was so odd! He waltzed in at midnight, and said, 'I'm hot, and I'm cold', and poor Beth was on duty! The kid fainted, and he had no ID on him, either. The doctors think he was outside for most of the night because he had such a horrible case of hypothermia. And, his clothes were solid white, as if he were an angel! What on earth do you think happened to him?"

The boy in the bed beside Wolf stirred.

-------

AN: What's that song? "We're hot and we're cold!" I actually have heard it only once, but I remember that line. Is it a good song? More importantly, does it work in that context? I don't know what it's about.

I apologize to ANY hospital personnel. I am aware of HIPAA and all the confidentiality in hospitals, but I couldn't think of any other way to do this.


	7. Believe

AN:I made it to a computer today. Sorry for the delay, but please enjoy!

I know that in Chapter 2, Wolf, I made it seem like Wolf knew Alex's name. I've changed that chapter, so be aware- Wolf doesn't know.

**QUICK SUMMARY**: This fic rewrote the part of _Point Blank_ when Alex went back in with the SAS to rescue the cloned teens. Alex went off the ski jump to kill Dr. Grief and passed out. Wolf was shot and went to the hospital, believing Alex to be dead. Alex awoke and went to the hospital; he then showed up in the bed next to Wolf, and woke up.

-------

Alex opened his eyes dizzily. The sterile white of a hospital room greeted his eyes. He noted that his arms weren't numb, but felt cold, and his feet were the same. Luckily, no IV tubes or needles were attached to him. A light, one-sided conversation was taking place beside him. He looked over, but remained lying down.

"Cub?" Wolf asked, incredulous. The kid had died before his eyes in that explosion; did he have a twin or something?

"My name is Alex," Alex said, not caring if Wolf knew. He was tired and shivering slightly.

Wolf blinked. The boy's name was Alex, but then again, he didn't know Cub's name. His mind shone with hope, but he knew that Cub was dead. He prepared himself for disappointment as something in him asked, "But are you Cub?"

Alex leaned back into the pillows. A headache was occurring from looking around. "Does it really matter?" Alex asked, irritably.

"Yes- if you are Cub, then I need to contact Mrs. Jo- a superior right away," Wolf stated, nearly slipping.

Alex's head throbbed in time with Wolf's words. "Leave me alone."

The nurse looked from each patient to the other. Wolf was now sitting up in bed, facing Alex with a peculiar, unreadable expression. The boy, Alex, was lying back in obvious discomfort. "Excuse me, Alex, is there anything I can get you? The doctor will be arriving shortly."

"No, thank you." The nurse left.

"Alright, Alex, do you have a job?" Wolf inquired the moment the nurse left. He believed it was Cub, but refused to acknowledge that without proof.

"Yes, I'm a British spy that will kill you if you ask anymore questions," Alex answered perfunctorily.

Wolf didn't know what to think. The kid's answer was half-hearted, and he couldn't see the boy's face well. Wolf saw the face and voice were almost the same, but could it really be? "Are you Cub?"

"For Pete's sake, yes! Shut up already!" Alex snapped, sitting up sharply to glare at Wolf. A particularly painful throb and a wave of dizziness swamped Alex with that movement, and he raised a hand to his forehead while turning away from Wolf with a shiver.

"What on earth happened? You went up there with the helicopter, but we couldn't find you anywhere!" Wolf asked in a somewhat loud voice, too stunned to care about Alex's discomfort. He did care, however, when Alex practically fainted into the bed as the doctor entered the room with the nurse close behind.

Wolf watched for a moment as the doctor looked over now-unconscious Alex and shrank back slightly when the doctor glared at him. The doctor began to berate him. "You need to let this kid rest. I was just going to find out his identity, too!"

Wolf ignored the doctor and turned to the nurse. "That woman I was speaking with last night, could you get her? She knows this boy; tell her it's about him."

The nurse shook her head. "The woman left yesterday, sir. I will attempt to contact her, though."

The doctor decided to take advantage of the other patient's knowledge. "Alright, then, what can you tell me about this child?"

-------

AN: I know, it's not much of a cliffhanger. At least, I think so. Doctors can be so scary! Do you think it's a cliffhanger?

The title comes from Chapter 16 of _Point Blank_'s, titled "Night Raid". No one guessed, last time I checked.


	8. Mrs Jones

AN: I love you guys- the traffic on this story is motivating, but your reviews make me feel special! Thank you, everyone who's reviewed!

-------

Wolf shifted uncomfortably under the doctor's gaze. "He's classified."

The doctor pursed his lips. "Yet, you were yelling about a helicopter?"

Wolf looked down. "Yes." Military experience taught him to answer questions directly.

"What, did he fall out of one?"

"From the height of one, but not out." Wolf's voice trailed off, indicating reluctance to continue.

The doctor turned to the nurse. "We're going to do full-body x-rays; he might have hair-line fractures." The man turned to Wolf. "Sit tight. Because you know this kid, we'll tell you what happens."

-------

Wolf stared off into the sky outside his window. Noting the time was afternoon, he wasn't surprised when Mrs. Jones walked into the room. With a plane flight and a quick drive, she could have arrived a bit sooner, but the message may have taken some time.

"Wolf! What on earth was that cryptic message? 'Come back to the hospital, the boy is okay' isn't very clear, so explain now." Mrs. Jones was irritated.

"I honestly thought he was dead, ma'am, but he just showed up on the hospital's front steps last night. My deepest apologies," he added, "but I don't know what happened to him yet. He was in that bed this morning, but now he's getting x-rays."

Mrs. Jones nodded. She sat in the single chair in the room. "I'll wait here, then." They didn't say another word.

-------

In the evening, Alex walked back into the small room followed by the doctor, who looked pleased. Alex looked simply tired.

The doctor spoke first. "Well, I'm pleased to say that Alex can be discharged tomorrow morning. He has no fractures; only bruises, and his hypothermia has mostly cleared up. He should rest overnight here. All he has is a slight upper windpipe infection." Mrs. Jones cocked an eyebrow. "He has a cold."

Mrs. Jones nodded. "We'll need to debrief him." The doctor and nurse took the dismissal for what it was. "Cub, what happened?"

Alex climbed into bed and spoke. "I slipped off the snowmobile before it hit. I landed safely and fell asleep; when I woke up, I came here and fainted. I woke up, and Wolf was there. I passed out and woke up in the radiology department; it took forever for them to position each angle. I'm assuming you debriefed the SAS, so you don't need to know what happened at Point Blanc Academy?"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Well, then, Cub, I hope you get well soon. We'll see you in a few days. Oh, and since you're both military personnel, you can talk about whatever you want." She left, leaving Alex alone with Wolf.

-------

AN: Yeah, I know, not much of a cliffhanger. But please, please read the next chapter! Please? *looks at retreating readers* No, wait! Readers, come baaack! Even if it's falling action, it's readable! Please please please!


	9. Storytime

Wolf turned to Alex. "'Military personnel'?" Alex shrugged. "What, have you done a mission before?"

"You have."

"How do you know that?" Wolf was genuinely puzzled. He had been told nothing about Alex besides that Alex knew the layout of the school, yet Alex knew about him?

"Mrs. Jones told me." (Horowitz, 188) Wolf nodded.

"Well, Alex, Mrs. Jones said we can talk." He looked over at the boy. His expression had changed since SAS camp- now it was a bit scared. Wolf hadn't changed nearly as much as the child.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm fine," Alex added after noting Wolf's concerned gaze.

"No, Cub, you are going to tell me about your other mission. You've changed a lot since I first met you." Wolf was guessing that Alex had done one.

"I'm tired."

"You sound like a kid."

"I am one; I'm 14." Wolf was taken aback. When Wolf was 14, he had been in school. He had assumed Alex was older, but looked really young. Still, it had been insulting to have Alex added to his SAS team during training.

"How did you get into this business?"

"Can't you leave me alone?"

"Don't tell me you wanted to do this!"

"I'm not telling you anything. I'm sleeping," Alex finalized. Wolf was not deterred.

"Cub, you will tell me what you have done. When you came to the SAS, I thought you were some rich kid whose parents wanted to be tough. I realized after our incident that you weren't, so now I'm wondering. Cub, what have you done? Who are you?"

"I'm cold, and I want to sleep in peace!" Alex snarled, trying to avoid alarming the nurses.

Wolf sighed. Alex had closed his eyes, and didn't bother opening them at the sound of rustling from Wolf's bed. He did when he felt warm hand on his sternum. Alex looked up at Wolf, who had his good hand resting gently on Alex's chest while standing next to the bed; Wolf's body heat easily touched Alex through the hospital gown and sheets.

"Cub, will you please tell me?" Wolf spoke softly in a concerned tone. Of course, it was a ruse to see if Alex would spill what he'd been up to; Wolf was curious, and this seemed the best way to go about obtaining information from Alex, however manipulative it may seem.

"You're not going to leave me alone unless I tell you." Although it was a statement, it was a question as well. Wolf shook his head in confirmation. Alex sighed. As though he wanted comfort, Alex placed his smaller hand on top of Wolf's and closed his eyes. Actually, the doctor had denied heated blankets, claiming 'slow warmth' was healthier, so Alex was simply cold and seeking heat.

"It began with my uncle..."

-------

AN: You will all kill me next chapter. I had to fit it into the book! Don't kill me! *shudders*

MLA citation format _for the win_! Do you guys think it's necessary, though? Sorry for lying about this chapter being the last- in the document manager, it looked like this was the last chapter. It's not! I'm so sorry everyone! Chapter 11 is the end! (*glares at document manager)

Work Cited

Horowitz, Anthony. _Point Blank_. New York: Scholastic Inc., 2002. Print.


	10. Liar

AN: I do hope you enjoy the chapter, however much you may hate me! Yes, I used the MOVIE'S idea!! NOOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME!

-------

"My uncle died suspiciously, and I investigated, which apparently demonstrated my spy skills. They packed me off to your training camp, and then I got my first mission. I basically watched this guy, Herod Sayle. I wasn't on his good side, especially after commenting that his pet jelly that he described afterwards as similar to himself was 99% water and had no guts or anus. Then," Alex paused and continued," the mission ended well because there wasn't a disaster. Then I got caught up in drug dealing and brought down a dealer. They way I did it got me in trouble, so MI6 bailed me out in return for my service. I went to this academy, investigated, got caught, escaped, and that's how I ended up on the ironing board going down the mountain. You know the rest, right?" Wolf nodded slowly. He hadn't said a word throughout Alex's tale.

"I liked the bit about the Portuguese Man-O-War, especially what you said to Herod Sayle," Wolf said after a few minutes. "Did you read that out of a book?"

"Yeah. It might have been better to listen to what he had to say before I spewed out my facts, but at least I was listening." Wolf nodded again, contemplating.

"What I meant was, did you read that tale out of a book?" Alex's eyes snapped open with hurt and disbelief showing. Here, Alex had practically bared his soul to Wolf, and Wolf didn't believe it. Neither moved for a while.

"You don't believe me." The statement was barely more than a whisper.

"It's far-fetched, Cub. Your first mission went well because you adverted a disaster? Of what, Herod Sayle pickpocketing someone? You can't possibly expect me to believe that! What did you do, provide cover for someone? House a agent? Make another schoolboy feel better about governmental watch?"

Alex's face dropped to an emotionless mask. He brushed off Wolf's hand and turned on his side away from Wolf. Wolf rolled his eyes. Obviously, he wasn't going to get a straight answer about what the kid did out of the kid. Wolf drew up the room's chair and sat next to Alex's back. A long silence ensued.

After a long moment, Wolf changed the topic slightly. "Would you like to hear about my mission?"

"Sure," Alex murmured, feeling betrayed but curious.

"It was short and simple, being the first. Several others and I were to protect the Prime Minister. He was going to make an appearance in the streets and in a sort of conference. I was outside, and I saw a parachutist coming down. I didn't shoot because I was unsure of what to do. You would not believe the punishment that I was saved from by that person; they were apparently doing something good, and it was right of me to let the person drop onto the Science Museum." Wolf apparently missed out on who the agent that entered the Museum was. Alex started snickering, then chuckling, and finally laughing at the irony of the situation. Wolf was completely baffled.

The nurse heard the commotion and entered the room. "Mr. Wolf! You are to stay in bed unless given permission by a nurse! And yes, you have my permission now; don't do it again. Good heavens, what is so funny?" Alex's laughs turned to coughs and wheezes and then into quiet breathing. Wolf shifted into a straighter position, and Alex sat up.

"Nothing, ma'am," Alex finally answered. The nurse left, shaking her head, muttering about teenagers.

Wolf looked at Alex. "What on earth was that about?"

-------

AN: Yep, lacking cliffhanger. Well, I hope this chapter explains Alex's closed off-ness in chapter 17 of Point Blank. Mrs. Jones described him as colder and less social. Maybe Wolf's "betrayal" here had something to do with that! That's my thought.

Question to answer: Where is the title of this story from? Or at least, the second word.


	11. Sweet

Alex leaned back. "Well, Wolf, guess."

"Cub..." It was almost threatening.

"Then allow me to guess. Was the parachutist using a bright orange chute? Was he about my size, and blond too? Did he have a gun in his belt? Did the plane crash after he jumped out? Did he or did he not go through the part that was under construction on the roof? Did you hear 6 shots fired, all at the Prime Minister to destroy a button? Oh no, Wolf, I've been housing an agent, like you said. Me." Alex spat out, quietly but bitterly.

Wolf appeared to be a surprisingly slow person. "You were the parachutist?" he asked in disbelief.

"No dip, Sherlock." Alex looked up at the ceiling and shivered. He closed his eyes and obviously attempted to sleep, but every so often, shivers would wrack his body and knock him awake. After a long time, Alex gave up and looked at the ceiling again, still feeling betrayed. Wolf spoke from his seat beside Alex.

"Didn't the doctor give you a heated blanket or something?"

"No, he says 'slow warmth' is better for me." Wolf frowned at that and pushed the call bell.

"What was that for?" Alex asked in reference to the call button.

"I'm going to get you blankets." The nurse arrived and asked what she could do.

"This kid needs more coverings. He's cold," Wolf pointed out. A spasm of shivering aided his point.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing I can do. The doctor said to have him warm up overnight."

Wolf nodded and asked, "Can he stand or sit as well?" The nurse nodded, and, after seeing there was nothing else, she left. Wolf stood to close the door behind her and sat again.

"This is your only night here. It should be comfortable," Wolf commented after she left. "Stand up." Grudgingly, Alex did. Wolf used his good arm to drag Alex into sitting on his lap, and then, he used the armrest of the chair to lean Alex against it while using his good arm to pull Alex's legs onto his lap. Alex' arms were crossed between Alex's torso and thighs. Wolf used his arm to pull Alex's knees and torso against his chest while using his hand to tilt Alex's head into a tuck under his chin; he left his arm there. "Better?"

Alex didn't answer, so Wolf assumed he meant yes when Alex fidgeted a bit to find a more suitable position. Eventually, Alex leaned his head against his knees and fell asleep peacefully. Wolf leaned his head against Alex's and slept, too.

The nurse that checked on them didn't have the heart to wake and separate the two.

-------

AN: Now wasn't that sweet; I liked writing this. Alex is cold physically so Wolf helped him, but Wolf's betrayal makes him mentally cold for Mrs. Jones in the actual final chapter. Yes- go read that after this, and you might find it fits REALLY well!

It's the end, and I hope you liked it. Please?


End file.
